The Caress of Darkness
by Cody Thomas
Summary: Mild fluff. One shot with shonen ai content. We all need comfort at one point or another, but sometimes we find it in the unlikeliest of places...or people. Yami POV


I see you staring, watching me in the dark. How could I not? We are both one with the darkness more than anyone else can understand. Our hikaris truly mean everything to us, even if you won't admit it. They are our hosts, and without them we couldn't exist. We love them, but they will never understand us, for they are born of the light, and cannot truly survive in our world.  
        You and I though...I just don't understand us. We started out as enemies, for I didn't like how you treated your light. Then we became rivals and you continually challenged me to duels that had the highest stakes I could ever remember playing against, and when I won you simply challenged me again. Perhaps it is because we are truly so very much alike that we couldn't help but be drawn to each other. At least, that is what I like to believe is the reason. Remember how one of our several fights somehow turned into our first kiss? That was a real eye opener. But that seemed to break the ice between us and after that everything seemed destined. Many months later I actually allowed another to rule me for the first time...ever. Me the great ruler, bowing to the will of another and loving it, my counselors in the old days would have thrown a fit! But I haven't stopped since. You are the only one I can show this side of myself to, not even my hikari has seen it...why is that?  
        Do you desire to watch me in my sleep? Is that why you broke into this most sacred place, the room where my soul still lives, just to see me as I lay here unaware? Or do you know I watch you back, very much aware of you and your powerful presence? You must know I watch you, I see your smirk. My heart begins to beat faster as you near my bed, can you hear it? It seems so loud...  
        I've missed you today. All day I've been longing to touch you, but the others do not know of us, it would be too dangerous right now anyway, so we continue to play fight, but in my heart I desire you so strongly it hurts. And it hurts even worse to be apart.  
        You lean down and kiss me softly, your warm lips are as soft as silk, and the scent of you envelops my senses. You smell like sandalwood, musk, and the spice of a thousand nights spent in the desert winds along with a subtle darkness that is purely you. I have come to adore your scent, even if I had been asleep, I would have known it was you. I feel your hand caress my cheek tenderly and I resist turning towards the embrace...I'm supposed to be asleep. You are so cold to the rest of the world, but you have always shown me such caring. Am I the only one that you can show this warmth to? The same way I can only show my weakness to you? You lean down till our lips are only a hairs breadth away.  
        "I know you're awake Pharaoh, I heard your breathing grow deeper the second I took a step."  
        "You're lucky this place didn't kill you, there are traps everywhere..."  
        "I'm as safe here as your hikari is Pharaoh, because you WANT me here. You didn't even TRY and keep me out. Hell, the Dark Magician standing outside your door even opened it for me and smiled as I walked in! Besides, even if you HAD fought me, I'm GOOD at dismantling traps."  
        "Yes, I know...It's one of the few things I remember."  
        "I felt you in the darkness, your loneliness, your fear, so I came. Do you want me to stay tonight?"  
        "Please..."  
        "As you wish my Pharaoh..."  
        He crawls into bed with me, holding me close under the sheets and the cover of darkness.  
        "Tomorrow we will be fighting again...Malik still has that deal with you...and someday soon you are going to challenge me again aren't you?"  
        "Yes, but nighttime is OUR time, he rules the day only, and that he won't own much longer. This night is ours, don't worry about the dawn."  
        "I hate fighting against you, it makes no sense."  
        "You'll win, like always, and you'll be just that much closer to remembering yourself my sweet Atemu."  
        You kiss me gently and I can't help but find such comfort in your warm embrace. I still don't trust your motives though.  
        "Yes, that's true. Why do you wish for me to remember the past so much? It seems so important to you that I know everything of what once was..."  
        "So that you will understand. Everything I've done to you or your friends was so that you will know what I want you to be sorry for. I carry a great hatred for you from that time, but I cannot hate you for it now because you wouldn't know why I would be trying to destroy you." "It must have been horrible, to seek vengeance for 5000 years... I wish I knew and could make it up to you." "My vengeance is that I'm going to make sure you remember it. And when you finally do, we will have two choices. You will either loathe me for it and force me away, making us the worst of enemies once again, or we can work through it so we can move on and start over in this time, and my revenge will be taken out on you every time I claim you."  
        "I never knew you were such a romantic."  
        "Tell anyone and I'll kill ya. Rest now, I'll stay with you until dawn, don't want to scare your hikari witless after all...although he IS cute when his eyes fly open like that..."  
        I do not argue, for I must admit that it is an adorable sight.  
        "Sweet dreams Atemu, my Aa-perti-nu-heba."   
        "Goodnight Baku-ra, Thief of my heart."  
        You hold me tightly and I am finally able to relax. I know your embrace will retreat with the darkness, but just for tonight, I can pretend. You will stay beyond tonight, the shadows I love so dearly could never be dangerous to anyone, the world is at peace, and I am in love. Tomorrow I'll wake up to the feeling of your warm skin on mine. Tonight, if never again, we are lovers and will be together for the rest of time. 


End file.
